1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a transmission for a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a structure of a transmission capable of realizing forward 11-speed and reverse 1-speed gear ratios.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles are equipped with a transmission so as to able to supply power generated from a power source such as an engine to drive wheels at the proper rotational speed and torque converted depending on driving conditions.
Such a transmission generally provides a plurality of gear ratios from a maximum gear ratio for meeting maximum hill-climbing capability to a minimum gear ratio for obtaining the highest speed of a vehicle. In theory, the greater the number of gear ratios, the more advantageous it is to secure the optimal driving point of the engine, so that it is possible to contribute to improving the fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
For reference, the prior art document, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0097706, discloses a structure of a transmission capable of realizing forward 10-speed and reverse 2-speed gear ratios.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.